Skidrow
Skidrow is an urban medium-sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview The map features many alleyways that serve as choke-points, as well as large open streets where engagements are at longer ranges and spread out. A large central apartment building serves as the focus of most of the combat, both within its lower section at the rooms and long hallway above. Portions of other outside structures serve to foil the middle apartment building, offering various positions to engage opponents. Portions of the map are most suitable for usage of Shotguns, LMG and SMG where Close-Quarters engagements in narrow spaces are common whilst Assault Rifles and Sniper Rifles are more suitable in more open areas where long-range engagements are expected. There are enough enclosed spaces however to permit dedicated CQB classes. Snipers will find themselves with more limited options than some larger maps such as Derail. Trivia *Some of the shop windows contain posters displaying the Infinity Ward logo as well as the cover art for the Hardened Edition of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and near that, there is another poster with the Infinity Ward logo saying "Where does Infinity Ward go from here?" ''under it. *Displayed in some of the stores is a video game console dubbed "Gamestation 5", one of which can be found un-boxed on Estate. *Near the side door of the main building (close to the crates used to access the second floor window) the newspaper on the stands read: "Call of Duty 2''". *There are red numbers and arrows on the wall, as well as multiple cameras, indicating this could be a construction or demolition site. C4s wired to the walls also suggest this. *Up near the train tracks there is a chunk of a building that says " ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009". **Near the containers area, one can see another sign, advertising Roycewicz's company. *On top of the Game Sports shop, looking in the middle of it, the player can find the titles "Reboot" and "Asass". Next to those titles is a GameBattles sign. *All of the buildings outside the map are solid and can be stood on. *The fire hydrants can kill players when they blow up. *The U.S. Army Rangers spawn has an invisible wall above the fences. Grenades will bounce off it and missiles will detonate on impact. *By the parking lot on the table is a throwing knife in the table by a laptop. *Several movie posters can be seen in this map including one called Porter Justice. *Near the Spetsnaz spawn, there is a destroyed taxi. On the back it says "IW Cab". *Judging from the file names, this map was originally going to be named "Nightshift". *If a player heads east from the Spetsnaz spawn and stands near the two UAZs, they can hear sirens. If one goes into spectator mode, no UAZs can be seen. It is not clear exactly where the sirens are coming from. de:Skidrow es:Skidrow ru:Skidrow Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Maps